wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alexstrasza
General Once the Titans felt satisfied with their creation upon Azeroth, they left to roam the cosmos in search of new worlds on which they would shape order from chaos, creating new life throughout a myriad of worlds. Before their departure from Azeroth however, the Titans empowered five dragons to become stewards of that world. Their purpose: to guard Azeroth as the Dragon Aspects, protecting the Titan's creation. Eonar, the titan patron of all life, gave a portion of her power to the Red leviathan Alexstrasza. Ever after, Alexstrasza would be known as the Life-binder, working to safeguard all living creatures of Azeroth. Due to her supreme wisdom and limitless compassion for all living things, Alexstrasza was crowned the Dragonqueen and given dominion over her kind. Alexstrasza was one of the three dragon aspects that fought the demons of the Burning Legion during the War of the Ancients. After that war's end, when Illidan, brother of Malfurion Stormrage, emptied three vials of water from the Well of Eternity over the river of Mount Hyjal, Alexstrasza decided to use the new Well as a tool to heal the land by placing a magical acorn from G'Hanir the Mother Tree into the new Well of Hyjal. Naming the new World Tree as Nordrassil. Ten thousand years later, during the second war, the orcs of the Dragonmaw Clan captured Alexstrasza. Nekros, a warrior and former Warlock, was given by his Warchief, the Demon Soul. With it, Nekros and the orcs teleported to the Red dragonflight's lair and captured Alexstrasza and her eldest consort Tyranastrasz to mate her to produce more eggs. The new breed of red dragons would be used by the orcs as war mounts. However, Alexstrasza had no choice, as Nekros threatened to slay her unborn clutches. After the Second War, Alexstrasza became more valuable than ever, as she now supplied the only real ace the Horde still had up its sleeves. Thus she was to be protected at all costs. However, Deathwing, her most hated enemy who had partly arranged for her continued subjugation during the Second War, arranged an elaborate plot to draw her into the open and steal her children, in the hopes of generating his own progeny. However, he unwittingly facilitated her escape. Though Tyranastrasz was killed by the black dragon, Alexstrasza’s former mate Korialstrasz gathered together the other three Aspects still on the force of light: Nozdormu, Malygos, and Ysera. Together, with the help of the wizard Rhonin, the Demon Soul was destroyed, and so the Aspects could properly attack Deathwing. He escaped with no egg, but he had inadvertently freed Alexstrasza. Alexstrasza killed Nekros, reclaimed her children, and flew off with Korialstrasz to roost in Crestfall. Her fire-breathing children returned to their posts as protectors of all life, and worked to rebuild their devastated race. Krasus and Alexstrasza now live in Grim Batol as their new lair. The Dwarves' leader was an agent of Krasus and along some 600 dwarves, now guard the dragonflight within Grim Batol. Among Alexstrasza's abilities, she can regrow forests and heal the land. She can animate the dead and resurrect. Alexstrasza loves all living creatures and protects them, and she is known for a great compassion. Only those who menace the dragonflights or the world face her wrath. Personality For someone of her power, the Dragonqueen is amazingly compassionate. While Ysera has always favored the dreaming races and the students of Cenarius, Alextrasza and her flight are known for avoiding killing if at all possible (They are the defenders of life). Memorable Quotes *"Life... hope... and what they bring with them..." *"Nekrosss... You had them ssslay my children! My children!" Also known as *The Life-Binder/Binder of Life *The Dragonqueen *She Who is Life Sources *Lunarfalls *blizzplanet World of Warcraft One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Alexstrasza. * See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore Category:Dragons Category:Red Dragonflight Category:Lore Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Major Characters